fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Red Foxx Productions
June 2015 Opening WHOA MY GOD IM DOING STUFF AGAIN Hey there, viewers. Fuzzy/Foxy here. If you have been thinking why I haven't been working on anything here since last month, your looking at the reason; e3. With all the hype, I have a lot of stuff planned. It's a shame I didn't get straight onto it. But now that E3 is going on now, I'm here to showcase all the cool shit I'm doing here, ranging from major hype-ups that I even blogged about to collabs that haven't been breathed upon in weeks. Come Day 1, expect a lot of smaller stuff to be gone into detail; I'm specifically speaking about Mario Kart Mile, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Raiders of Dawn and Raiders of Dusk, and some other projects. It's a setup day. Day 2? Not only more stuff on PMD (and maybe Mile), but the full reveal of a new Smash project as the follow up to the long gone Super Smash Bros. Electricity. Rip friend... Day 3? Oh boy, day 3. The day that everything hyped up will be discussed; Broken Pencil, even more PMD, and perhaps a new project... Until then, see you tomorrow where I'll be opening with some new projects! This is Fuzzy, signing off! Day 1 Welcome, everyone, to Day 1 of our presentation! We're gonna talk a both a few new projects that will be worked on starting the end of E3, as well as tease a thing. First off, we have Splatoon: Paint the Rainbow. Following the huge success that was the original Splatoon game, a sequel is being created for more splatters, paint rollers, and . Let's talk about some new features! First off, the weapon area has been expanded to include lots of new weapons, as well as nearly every weapon from the first installment. Whether your using the Ink Grenade Launchers to blast ink bombs at your opponents, or your just painting the ground with the Paint Tube, you are sure to enjoy your access to both new and returning weapons. Not only that, but customization has been expanded. You can now buy full sets of clothes, as well as accessories like headbands, hats, and even glasses! These clothes can be bought at the stores; shirts and pants can be bought at Jelly Fresh (run by Jelonzo), accessories at Cooler Heads (run by Annie and Moe), shoes at Shrimp Kicks (ran by Crusty Sean) and costumes and full outfits at a currently unnamed store... Speaking of services that can get you items, Spyke is back! However, he seems to have a different attitude then before. You can still order gear for him to pick up; however, his mind seems set on a sort of mythical treasure that is supposedly make-believe... A new feature is Grandmaster Turf Wars; a type of Turf War accessible when you reach maximum level. Here, you can team up with three other players online to fight Turf Wars with CPU players! What's the catch? The CPUs not only have an incredibly large AI, but they are actually based off of several characters in the Splatoon games! These characters range from shopkeepers, Octolings, and even some surprises... Finally, let's discuss the amiibo compatibility. The amiibo gallery for this game has expanded a great deal, allowing for non-Splatoon amiibo to be compatible. More will be touched on this at a later date. Splatoon: Paint the Rainbow will be worked on following E3. ---- HOORAY POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON This is actually the collab I mentioned earlier; with }}. And oh boy, I am really happy I'm working on this. Welcome to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Raiders of Dawn and Raiders of Dusk! This game follows the story of a human turned into a Pokemon, who, after meeting two conflicting tribes, accidentally gains both tribes' trust and must live a double life of both day and night cycles, with one tribes active during the day, and the other during the night. Not only that, but the player has two partners; one on each tribe, one a male and the other a female. This opens the concept of many different situations involving both tribes, but the biggest conflict is not with either tribe... In the story, with the player interacting with both day and night cycles, this leads to some interesting possibilities. For those who may be concerned or confused, if a certain event happens at a certain time, that time area won't pass until the event is over. There are two different gameplay types regarding both the day and night cycles. During the day, the gameplay is very similar to Explorers of Sky, where you take missions set by Pokemon NPCs; whether your taking down Pokemon outlaws or rescuing lost NPCS. Depending on the difficulty and mission type, you'll be rewarded with Poké, items, and even hidden treasures! As for night, the gameplay is entirely new. As a night fighter, your going on raids! Night mode involves you, the partner, and several members of the Lunar Tribe travel to a dungeon and go on a wild goose chase for treasure. Along the way, you team up with your tribe mates to take down hordes of Pokemon and smash down blockades and other obstacles, and even defeat tough bosses. While this gameplay is much harder than Solar Tribe gameplay, this rewards you with more money, better items, and lots of rare treasures, even... You can go on three missions per day cycle, and two raids per night cycle. Once you use all of the missions/raids the cycle switches. If you want to entirely skip a cycle to go straight to the other, just fall asleep in your bed; it'll take you directly to the opposite cycle. Just like in every PMD installment, you can recruit Pokemon found in the dungeons to be teammates. However, they are obtained much more differently, through Bottles. Teammates are gained by using these bottles, due to the fact that the antagonist-who will remain unnamed at the time- made many pokemon fall under dark magic, making them attack you. Using bottles when a Pokemon is weak enough captures the evil spirit, making it dormant, which allows you to make it a part of your team. There are many different bottle types, which effects capture rate. There is also a new challenge mode, tentatively called Crystallized Mode. Crystallized Mode is not exactly a mode; more like something along the lines of Prankster Comets from the Super Mario Galaxy games. These are completely optional missions that make both missions and raids much tougher. Enemies are turned "crystallized", where they have boosted stats and they are extremely powerful; not only that, but the "mysterious wind" that can blow you away from a dungeon comes much more quickly then normal, so make sure you reach the next floor has fast as possible! Thankfully, there is a reward to beating these tough incentives; lots of Poké and rare treasures! Tomorrow, I'll continue to talk about this game, where I speak of story and characters a bit more, as well as touch on some more gameplay. You can visit the current page here! Day 2 Welcome to Day 2, where I'll be speaking about a new game and an already announced game! Let's get started right away! You may recognize Mario and Luigi on the above boxart, but you may be wondering who that third creature is. A new character, perhaps? Or maybe the protagonist of an RPG made by the same company that made the Mario & Luigi games? I welcome you to Mario & Luigi: Tomato Adventure! Tomato Adventure, for those who don't know, was a 2003 GBA game that was Japan-exclusive. This was the original Mario & Luigi game, with similar gameplay, and "Gimmicks" which would work as Special Attacks. I'm not covering too much on this today, as I'm saving that for a future date. However, I'm sure there will be lots of surprises concerning this game's concept alone, so be sure to watch out for a direct concerning it... ---- Alright, now, I'm gonna talk about a new Mario Ka- INCOMING TRANSMISSION TRANSMISSION COMPLETE YOU NEED TO KILL HER. SHE IS A D*NGE* TO *S. *F S*E I* N*T DEA*, * W*L* ** *T M***L*... ---- Well, uh, now that I'm done shitting my pants because that was creepy, I have a new game to show you! Yayy! This is Mario Kart Mile, a new reboot to the Mario Kart games! I feel the Mario Kart titles, while fun, are way too repetitive to be unique anymore. The solution? Remodel the series, of course! Let's talk about some features; for starters, the roster is rather small, and there are only four cups, with five tracks per cup. Each cup has four new tracks and one track from a past game, which I'll get into later. The cups, as of now, are Mushroom, Flower, Lightning, and Star, in that order. And yes, there will be a Rainbow Road. But that's a staple, isn't it? One of the new features is the Acceleration Meter, which is located on the bottom right of each player's screen. The acceleration meter tracks how fast you are going, which may not seem so problematic until you realize going too fast will stop the kart in its tracks, making it immobile for a few seconds. You need to make sure you monitor the meter if you want to stay out of trouble. The small roster mentioned earlier isn't very small compared to early Mario Kart titles; a total of 14 characters will be included, and two downloadable. I will announce eight of these characters now; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Koopa, Yoshi, Toad, and Donkey Kong. These are the eight starter characters, with six more unlockable. But since I don't suck, I'm not announcing unlockable characters!...yet. I will be holding a poll for what retro stages should be included in each cup! The poll will be included below, for those who want to vote. Day 3 EVERYBODY SCREAM AHHHHHHHH With all the hype going on for this, I'm pleased to announce-and talk about-'Drawn to Life: Broken Pencil', the new third installment of the Drawn to Life games. And I say hype because sooooo many people have been excited for this. No more stalling, let's get straight into it! But first, a small warning ---- Drawn to Life: Broken Pencil is what I call a "presequel", or something. It is both a sequel to The Next Chapter, and....a prequel. Weird? Maybe. Confusing? Probably. But I have a lot to talk about with this one... If you played The Next Chapter, you'll know that the Raposa, the creatures that inhabit the colorful/colorless world of Drawn to Life, are all just figments of a human's-Mike-imagination, with one of the Raposa, Heather, representing Mike's older sister. After Mike falls into a coma after a car crash where his parents died and his sister was injured, the Raposa world was created. When he returned to consciousness at the end of The Next Chapter, the Raposa world disappeared. We see that Mike had won dolls at the carnival his parents were driving home from that were of Mari and Jowee, the game's main protagonist. It looks like the world is gone... But has it disappeared entirely? The first portion of the game is the prequel portion, where you control Wilfre, an aspiring, silver-haired teenage Raposa who, alongside the mayor of his hometown, wishes to learn more about the world around him, and who the Creator really is. Wilfre comes across a type of magic called "Color Magic" which allows him to manipulate color around him, which makes him the center of attention in the town. This part of the game is mainly played as Wilfre, as you control him going through various levels to open the Creation Hall, which hasn't been opened in a long time. After opening the Creation Hall once more, The Mayor and Wilfre discover the Book of Life, and how it is the key to all of the creations in the Raposa world. Wilfre questions why Raposa aren't allowed to make their own creations using the Book of Life, but when The Mayor refuses to give him a "true answer", he sneaks into the Creation Hall that night and tries to create his own creations. However, they end up like corrupted shadows, which leads The Mayor to find Wilfre in the hall. Wilfre tears up the Book of Life and runs off, and soon returns as the corrupted shadow we all know now... However, that is extremely far from the end of the story. It is still under major construction, so I ask you to bare with me while I continue working on the extended story. This has been E3. Thank you. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Subpages